Jate go Disney!
by BlueDream1
Summary: Well...the title kinda explains it all :p
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jate go Disney!

Pairing: Jack and Kate (duh!)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Jate & Aaron belong to Darlton, Disneyland belongs to…well, Disney :p

Author´s note: This is written for a birthday of two sweetest and kindest twins I know – to revive the memories from DisneyWorld. ;) Love ya, girls! *hugs* p.s. This had to be set at DisneyLAND, CA, ´cause Kate´s probation doesn´t allow her to go to Florida :p

**Jate go Disney!**

Jack was sitting in the car, absent-mindedly playing with the keys as he listened to Aaron´s excited jabbering and watched Kate approach the charming, white-painted house and ring the bell. He watched her wait in front of the door, casually dressed, white shirt and a pair of jeans, hair let loose, beautiful brown curls falling freely over her shoulders; and he wondered, for God knows which time that year, what he had done to deserve to her her in his life and to be this happy. It had been 11 months since he had decided to overcome his demons and give this – them – a chance and he hadn't regretted it: the year he had spent living with Kate and Aaron had possibly been the happiest time of his life and although he still had moments when even simple looking at the boy was painful because he knew Claire, a sister he never got to have, couldn't be there too, he was learning to appreciate the things he did have, one of which was that Aaron was possibly the happiest child he had encountered in his life.

With that thought in mind, he casted a glance at the rear mirror, at a blonde boy sitting in his car sear and playing with a plush Mickey they had got for him in one of the Disney stores in the centre. The reason for buying him that particular toy was that they had finally managed to organize a trip to Disneyland, Jack´s busy schedule at the hospital and everyday´s life preventing them to do it earlier. Veronica, the woman who babysat Aaron when they needed her to, would be joining them too, together with her two 6 year old twin granddaughters that were in town visiting. Veronica was not keen on driving all the way there alone, so they´d agreed to stop by and let her follow them in her car. To avoid having to strap Aaron out and then back in his car seat, he offered to stay in the car with him while Kate went to let Veronica know they were ready.

Turning his attention back to Aaron again, Jack listened his childish blabbering for a few moments and smiled, genuinely amazed with the wonders that could come out of the mouth of toddlers. With his 2,5-almost 3 years, Aaron was a spitting image of Claire: blonde hair, bright blue eyes and an ear-piercing shriek that could – when he used it (and thankfully, it wasn't very often) – wake the whole neighborhood and – Jack was sure of it – a couple of other nearest ones. What amazed him even more was that he could find traits of Kate´s personality too in the boy, the most prominent ones being his inability to stay at one place for very long (except when he was watching cartoons) and his stubbornness (although she´d take responsibility only for the first one; the second one she completely blamed it on the Shephards clan, ´cause, according to her, ˝she wasn't stubborn, she was just strong-willed˝).

Jack shook his head and smiled, remembering her description of her own personality; then, wondering what was taking her so long, glanced towards the house again.

He could see Kate talking to Veronica, who was standing on the porch with two sulky-looking girls peeking behind each of her leg. Something seemed off.

˝I´ll be right back, buddy. ˝he said to Aaron; then, grabbing the keys and making sure at least one window was open so the boy could have some air, got out of the car and headed towards the house.

˝Is something wrong?˝ he asked as he approached them. ˝Hey, Veronica. ˝

˝Hey, Jack. ˝the elderly woman greeted back, giving him a smile. ˝Actually, yeah. I was just telling Kate that we can't come with you guys. Peter twisted his ankle while coming down the stairs this morning. ˝

˝Is he okay? ˝Jack asked, the doctor in him immediately awoken.

˝Oh, yeah, he´ll be fine, he´s sleeping now; it´s just that he won´t be able to walk for a couple of days and I can´t leave him home alone. ˝she explained; then added: ˝I´m sorry it had to happen precisely today, but Disneyland will always be there and we´ll go some other time, right, girls? ˝she said with a falsely cheerful tone, trying to brighten the girls´ mood; and they nodded, although Jack could see that they were fighting back tears. He smiled.

˝Hey, how about we take them? ˝he offered, causing all of them – Kate, Veronica and the girls to perk up; their faces going from uberly depressed to excitedly hopeful so fast he had to resist the urge to crack up.

˝Nah, it´s your first time with Aaron´s at Disneyland, I wouldn't want to burden you ever more. ˝she said, but Kate cut her off:

˝Veronica, don't be silly, it wouldn't be a burden. Plus, how many times you jumped in to watch Aaron so we could get some time alone, it´s about time we pay you back. ˝she said.

˝You sure? ˝

Jack smiled. ˝Positive. Plus, look at their faces: how could we go and enjoy our time knowing we left them behind? ˝he said, smiling; looking at the two girls that were now holding their grandma´s leg and looking up at her with pleading eyes. ˝So, what do you say? ˝

˝Please, Grandma, please! ˝

˝We´ll be good, we promise! ˝

˝Please, please, please! ˝

Veronica smiled. ˝Oh, okay then. You two go upstairs and grab something to wear and I´m gonna pack your backpacks, okay? ˝she said, laughing as they both hugged her tightly and then, with simultaneous ˝Thank you, Grandma! / You´re the best! ˝rushed upstairs.

Veronica was still inside when the girls came running down the stairs ten minutes later; the sight of them making both Kate and Jack chuckle. It was obvious that they had taken their grandma´s advice to ´grab something to wear´ literally, probably taking the first thing they found in their closet, considering the mismatching colors of their clothes from head to toes. However, they were kids and they were so eager to go to Disneyland that none of the adults, their grandma included, had the heart to tell them to go and change. After kissing their grandma goodbye, the girls ran towards the car and after assuring their friend that they really didn't mind taking the girls, Jack and Kate followed too.

Five _Circle of Live_-s, four _Under the Sea_-s, three _Tiki Tiki Tiki Room_-s, two _Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo_-s and uncountable _Hakuna Matata_-s later, they were finally at the parking lot and Jack let out a sigh of relief, positive that some of the Disney classics would stay stuck in his head for days, if not _weeks_ later. He wasn't going to voice his suspicions out loud, but he was pretty sure Kate had brought that particular CD and even incited the kids to sing louder just so she could teasingly annoy him; a fact he couldn't prove, of course, but there was just something smug about her smile when she caught him mumbling the words of one of the songs under his breath…

They helped the girls out, handing them their backpacks; then Kate went to get Aaron out of his seat while Jack busied himself with their belongings, putting on his backpack and handing Kate her bag. Once in front of the park´s entrance, they met with Jenny, a 16 year old neighbor who´d occasionally help them with Aaron when Veronica couldn't come (and to whom they had promised they would take her with them when they went to Disneyland) and her friend Megan, both of the girls thankfully still not that much in puberty to look at Disney and hanging out with toddlers as something un-cool and best-to-avoid.

Before they entered the park, Jack lined up the twins, turning them to face him.

˝Okay, girls…before we go in, I´d like to set some things straight, okay? There are going to be some rules. ˝he said, biting back a smile when he saw them both frowning. ˝Rule n°1: me and…this beautiful woman over here…˝, he said, wrapping his arm around Kate´s waist and pulling her closer, sneaking in a quick peck on lips. ˝…have the main word. I know it´s a classic and boring one, but…someone has to cover that part too. ˝he said, winking at them. The girls giggled. ˝So…do you agree with the first rule? ˝

They both nodded.

˝Okay. Rule n°2… The only thing on the menu today is…. junk food. ˝he said, making all of them smile. ˝I don't wanna see any cereals, beans, salads or stuff like that; only ice-creams, waffles, pretzels, cheesecakes, etc. You think you´re gonna be able to live with that? ˝he asked them, smiling; and they started giggling, their reply muffled by their laughter. ˝Sorry, I didn't hear you. Yes or no? ˝Jack asked again and this time they shouted YES! so loudly some of the people actually turned around.

Jack and Kate laughed.

˝Now…rule n°3 – the most important one is…. there would absolutely be NO twin switches. ˝

Kate, Jenny and Megan laughed while the twins started giggling, looking at each other conspicuously.

˝No, no, no, no giggling, I´m serious. ˝Jack said. ˝Your grandma has known you for 6 years, so it´s easy to her. I, on the other hand, have known you for 2 hours, so…I could use a little help here, okay? ˝he pleaded, squatting down in front of them and pretending to think. ˝Now…what can we do? Oh…I know. Kate… hair-bands, please. ˝he said, and Kate handed him a couple of plain black bands, which she always had near in case it was too hot outside or her hair got in her way. Jack pointed towards the girl on the left and motioned her to step closer. ˝Okay, you are…? ˝

˝Casey. ˝

˝Casey? And you´re absolutely sure in that? ˝he asked, making the girl smile. ˝Positive? ˝

The girl nodded again, giving him her best toothless smile. Jack laughed.

˝Okay, then…´cause you´re gonna stay Casey for the rest of the day. ˝he said and Kate chuckled.

He kneeled down in front of the girl and made her two piggy tails; then turned towards the other girl. ˝So that means you´re Ashley, right? ˝

The girl nodded eagerly too.

˝Okaaay, what can we do with you? ˝Jack said, pretending to study her for a moment. He spotted a red ribbon tied around the girl´s waist and got an idea. He untied the ribbon, made Ashley a pony tail and decorated it with the ribbon. He took a step back to admire his work; then smiled. ˝Now, girls, I surely hope you weren't messing around with me, ´cause you´re staying the one you said you were for the rest of the day, okay? ˝

The twins giggled.

˝Okay then… Casey – pig tails, Ashley – ribbon, got it, Kate? ˝

Kate made the navy Yes, sir! sign and smiled at him: ˝Got it, partner! ˝

Jack caught her mischievous grin and couldn't resist: he pulled her closer and pressed a quick peck on her lips; then turned towards their brood for the day. ˝Okay...Kate´ll have Aaron, and you girls decide which one will hold mine and which one Jenny´s hand. ˝he said.

Kate laughed as both girls ran to reach Jack first, and, after a startled moment, Jack laughed too.

˝Well, I guess you can both hold my hand. ˝he said, and each girl took one of his hands happily.

˝Okay, Disney, here we come! ˝Kate exclaimed as they made their way towards the crowd...

p.s. This is probably going to be a two-part, maybe even three, depending on the feedback and the state of my inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews :) I don't know if any of you have been to Disneyland, CA, but, if you have, some of the places/restaurants in this fic might not be found there, so sorry for that. :o The reason for that is that I´ve been to Disney_World_ in Orlando, and considering I was writing this fic while at work, with no internet access, I couldn't check if they had the same things in CA too and later was too late to change.

**Chapter 2**

They were sitting inside The Crystal Palace, a character themed restaurant out-looking the Castle. Aaron was snuggled comfortably on Kate´s lap, playing with his new Roo plush toy while she fed small pieces of waffle.

It was around 11am and the sun was slowly but persistently reaching its peak, so they had decided to find a shelter from the rising hear and grab something to eat in the process. They had already done some of the have-to-do rides, like _Peter Pan´s Flight_, _Dumbo_ and _The Adventures of Winnie The Pooh_; the last one being the kids´ favorite so far (so much that they had bought each of them a toy of their choice: Aaron opting for soft, smiling Roo, while the girls went with Pooh and Eeyore), after which they figured out it´d be the best to try the said restaurant, where they could meet the characters while the kids were still so into them. The twins had settled themselves one on each side of Jack - their obsession with their new ´coolest person in the whole wide world´ baffling to Jack and quite amusing to both Kate and Jenny and Megan – but had been turning around to see if Winnie, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore were coming so often that Jack and Kate decided to make them switch seats with Jenny and Megan, so that they were now sitting next to Kate and Aaron, with free view at the passage from where the characters were supposed to show up.

Jack smiled as he listened to them chatting excitedly about all the things they had done and all the characters they had seen and gotten autographs from. They were good kids, well behaved, with a flicker of mischief in their personalities and incredibly cute, so much that, in the moments like these when he watched them chew on their Mickey-shaped waffles, smiling and giggling, he started to wonder how his and Kate´s daughter would look like. They still hadn't seriously approached the subject of having kids of their own, but considering their relationship was going steady and they were both truly happy together, it seemed like a next logical step and, as the months passed, the thought of a curly-haired, freckled little tomboy or princess – whatever she turned out to be (in his mind, he always imagined a daughter, although, of course, a son would be great too) – didn't seem to leave his mind.

He was brought back from his thoughts by the girls´ excited scream and hand clap. He turned around and there they were – Winnie, Eeyore, Piglet and Tigger – slowly making their way between the tables, stopping to interact with the kids and pose for photos.

Ashley and Casey were so excited at a prospect of meeting some of their favorite Disney characters that, when Winnie and the company finally reached their table, they ran towards them in such a hurry they almost knocked down the table, Jack catching a cup of Coke with his free hand just in time to prevent it from crashing onto the ground.

He watched them giving bear hugs first to Winnie and Eeyore, then to Piglet and Tigger, while Kate snapped a few pictures.

˝Jack, I´m hugging Winnie, I´m actually hugging Winnie! ˝the girl squealed, trembling from excitement, and Jack laughed, giving her thumbs up.

When they were done, the twins thanked to their new friends and stepped away n could have his turn. The toddler, however, wasn't as brave, suddenly getting all silent and shy and it wasn't until he was in the safety of Jack´s embrace, his little arms wrapped up tightly around Jack´s neck as he balanced him on his hip, that he agreed to pose for the photo, insisting both Jack and Kate were in it with him too.

After snapping a couple of pictures of Jenny and Megan with the characters and one group photo, they said goodbye to them; Ashley and Casey waving for as long as they could still see them, and even Aaron sneaking a shy wave as Kate held him on her hip. They packed their things and headed down the Main Street to find the best spot for the approaching parade, deciding that riding any of the rides so close after the kids had eaten would result in nothing but piles of vomit and sick tummies, something neither one of them was too eager to deal with.

Jenny and Megan expressed their desire to check some shops, so Jack and Kate proceeded with the kids alone, Jack pushing Aaron in a stroller they had got at the entrance and Kate managing the two girls. In the end, they were lucky enough to find a set quite close to the Castle and placed themselves down: Aaron climbing in Kate´s lap and giving her a sweet kiss, making her smile; and the twins making themselves comfortable next to Jack, of course.

The parade started 15 minutes after they had settled and Jack had a chance to watch it through the eyes of two very delighted six year olds, who were waving frenetically at the characters passing by and explaining to him from which movie they were, in case he had missed it.

Kate watched him interact with the two girls, ask them questions and smile at their at their happiness when one of the characters would spot them or squeeze their hands and she couldn't resist an affectionate smile appearing on her face, loving to see him that happy and relaxed and imagining him with the children of their own.

˝What? ˝he asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.

˝Nothing. ˝she said, blushing slightly. ˝You look happy. ˝she added and they locked eyes for a brief moment.

Jack smiled and leaned forward to give her a soft, loving kiss; then pulled back, took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. ˝I _am_ happy. ˝he said sweetly.

She gave him a smile and leaned her head on his shoulder; and they watched the parade together, hand in hand, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment.

Near the end of the parade, Aaron started to get cranky and restless, fidgeting in their laps and whining for no reason. Jack and Kate looked at each other, knowing that it was time for his afternoon nap and that, if it didn't happen soon, they were in for a full-blown fit. For most of the time, he was quite an easy kid, not used to throwing tantrums, especially not in public; but he was overwhelmed and exhausted and didn't know what to do with himself, and they knew they were in for their first real challenge of the day.

˝Come on, baby, you´ll feel a lot better after you get some rest. ˝Kate said softly, guiding him towards the stroller. ˝You don't want Mickey to see you like this, don't you? Just a little nap and…˝she stopped herself, catching Jack´s gaze, both of them knowing that she had said the wrong word; the word ´nap´ something no kid likes to hear, especially not while in Disneyland. And they were right, ´cause the next moment Aaron was on the floor, crying his eyes out and refusing every of their attempts to soothe him or get him off of the ground.

After many protests, kicks and screams, they finally got him to settle in the stroller, under condition that Jack held his hand until he fell asleep which, fortunately, didn't take long, ´cause his back were killing him as he tried to walk with the upper part of his body slightly bent down so he could reach the little boy´s hand.

They stopped in front of one of the colorful merry-go-rounds, trying to decide what to do next. The twins wanted to try some water rides, so Jenny and Megan, sensing that Jack and Kate needed a break, offered to watch the sleeping Aaron while they tried some rides with the girls.

˝Thank for this, Jenny. We own you. ˝Jack said, giving her the bag with necessities for Aaron, in case he woke up.

˝Remember that the next time I ask if Kyle could come too while I´m babysitting Aaron. ˝she replied, making him chuckle. Kyle was her boyfriend, a sweet kid, but Jack preferred to keep him out of the house when he and Kate weren't around, knowing how kids that age could be.

˝Nice try, but not gonna happen. But he can come to a barbecue I´m making next Saturday, if he wants. ˝he offered.

˝Really? ˝the girl squealed. ˝Thanks, Jack, you´re the best! ˝she said, giving him a big hug.

Kate laughed. ˝He really is, isn't he? ˝she said, climbing on her tiptoes and giving him a kiss that was supposed to be short and sweet, but turned out longer than she´d expected it to, him wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer into his body.

˝You guys are worse than me and Kyle. ˝they heard Jenny comment and the two teenage girls giggle and they pulled away, blushing slightly.

˝Careful…I might take back my offer. ˝Jack teased.

˝I didn't say anything. ˝the girl replied quickly, making Jack and Kate laugh.

˝See you in an hour, girls. ˝

They said goodbye to Jenny and Megan and turned towards the twins.

˝So…what do you wanna do first? ˝

Next: Jack and Kate have some fun with the twins and later Jack finds out an unexpected news ;)

Please R&R


End file.
